


Ring of Fire

by howlingautumn (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Western, Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, Female Bilbo, Multi, Young Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howlingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories repeat themselves. No matter how hard one tries, can they really avoid fate? If you're gonna play the game, you have to learn to play it right. Blue Baggins just graduated high school, and her godfather is dragging her into an adventure, just for the summer before college. She likes her books, tea, and generally staying away from trouble. Too bad she has a weakness for blue eyes and Johnny Cash. And, like the song goes, you need to know when to run. To or from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly called themoonyautumn.

Bluebell Baggins was being dragged from her quiet life, two days after high school graduation, into the wild blue yonder. By none other than her godfather, Grey. He was concerned that she was going to become a recluse, and truth be told, she could have been. It wasn’t that she didn’t have friends, it was just that the friends she did have weren’t really . . . um, friends. They were sort of people she sat with and that talked at and over her and that she sometimes ate with outside of school. That ended though, on the fourteenth of May to be exact.

It truly would not have bothered her to never have seen them again. She wished them the best, she really did, but their non-presence kind of eased the headache that had been growing behind her eyes since August.

Blue had applied to colleges far and wide, some at least one thousand miles away from the small town she had grown up in. They accepted her, offered a scholarships even, every single one of them. Instead, though, she chose the one, one and a half hours away from home.  The small university had offered her a full scholarship, via the Honors Program, and her sensibilities would not let her turn that one down, no matter how much she secretly longed to roam.

So,  she was resigned to a summer working as a teller at the small hometown bank, reading, and scrolling through Tumblr. She was not expecting to be whisked off to a ranch. And, if she had been, she would have never gotten in the car with Grey.

But, she loves her godfather, and so, she goes.

_"Mama tried to raise me better, but her pleading I denied . . . "_

The sunshine is a magnificent heat on her skin, so different from the chill inducing air within Grey’s Jeep. They are in the middle of nowhere, as far as she can place it, and even so it is some of the most beautiful land she has ever seen.

The hills are green and rolling, leading up to slightly scragglier foothills, and then pine covered mountains. From the drop down the hill there are wheat-like and grazing fields filled with cows, large fences, and horses a plenty. The house and what seems like a lodge are wonders in themselves, wood and brilliant stone carved into something magnificent. The ranch’s reputation certainly does it only a little justice.

And this is where she is . . . staying.

 


End file.
